Beginning of the End
by twilightsub23
Summary: Hope was at wrong place at wrong time, one mistake has turned her whole life. she got kidnapped by sex traffickers. she thinks she can get out of, but how much she will lose of herself before its worthless to come out.


"Just let me go, I promise I wont tell anyone anything." I tighten my grip on my knife but no matter how hard I clutch, my hands are still shaking.

"I am sorry lady but the only option you have is to drop that knife and come with me."

"I am not dropping it and if you come any closer I am gonna kill you." I am thankful that at least my voice is not shaking.

There is a jeep coming in our direction, The moment he got distracted by a jeep, I turned and run for my life.

I run as hard as I could towards the jeep, I didn't hear him calling me or chasing me which is odd.

I turned to look back, and he was standing there watching me, before I can even look front again I hit a wall.

A very strong wall, and before I can understand how a wall came in front of me out of nowhere. Two strong arms wrapped around me. Oh my god it's not a wall, it's a men.

That why he was not chasing me.

I started to struggle in his arms.

"Fuck, bitch has a knife. You could have warned me" he said to his partner who is coming closer now

As soon as I realised I still have the knife in my hand. I pushed it hard against his ribs.

"Fuck, you fucking bitch"

He turned me around within second and twisted my hand on my back.

"Ahh…just let me go" I screamed in pain.

"Drop the fucking knife"

I know I can't be weak in this moment. I have to be smart.

"Just let go of my hand, and I will do as you say"

He laughed as twisted my hand more. By this time I was screaming but I didn't drop the only thing to my freedom.

But he did pryed it out of my fingers and pushed me on ground.

His knees on my back. "It wasn't a request love. It was an order, start knowing the difference, will be good for the future"

No…this is not gonna happen, it's not my future I will decide my future. Not him.

I started struggling again. "Let me go, I won't tell anyone, I don't want to be a hero, I don't even know whom you have killed."

"Why don't you go and find something so I can shut her up and something for her hands as well" he said to his friend.

"No .no .no Help… helppp.." he turned me on my front and sat on my stomach and pressed his both hands over my mouth.

"Just know one thing love whoever came to help you, is gonna die, because of you." But I didn't stop struggling. It's my life at stake. I saw his t-shirt turned bloody red, I must have hurted him, but not enough, I put my hands on him and pressed my fingered hard on his cut. But didn't affected him much he looked at my fingers and laughed. "You're gonna pay for that."

When his friend returned, he held a shoe string.

"Seriously, that is what you got, she is a feisty cat, and I need something stronger. And what about her mouth, how am I to shut that."

"I don't have anything else."

"You are a piece of work, Dex"

"I didn't plan to kidnap her."

"Than what did you planned actually, standing there and begging her to drop the knife whole day."

"You know I am not good at this, I didn't wanted any part of it. Ray"

"Oh for fuck sake, go and bring jeep right beside me, and stop behaving like a fucking virgin, you had your fair share of slips and we all are in this together. Just get over it."

I realised I don't have much time. If I got into the jeep, it's all over. I struggled harder, all stones are hurting my back, scratching my skin but I didn't stop. As jeep comes closer my struggle becomes harder and harder. He noticed my panic. "Its gonna happen love, better you make things easier on yourself."

Jeep stopped right beside us. The moment he removed his hands from my mouth, I screamed hardest I could but within 2 seconds I am inside the jeep. I tried the lock and windows, but no luck there. I turned and started kicking, still no luck. I turned to opposite side and Ray is watching me curiously.

"Let go Dex"

"Where?"

"What you mean where, home"

"That's not a good idea, I can't take that on my conscious"

"Oh god Dex screw your conscious"

"Please Ray, think something else for me, it's hard enough as it is"

This is my chance, my hope. "Just let me go, I won't tell anyone"

"Shut up girl" Ray said to me

"I promise, I wont…" before I could finish my sentence Ray garbed my throat and pushed me against the car window.

"Shut up. Not a single word from you"

"Ray…." Dex said

"Shut up Dex"

Ray turned to me "One more word from you and I am gonna put this bloody and sweaty T-shirt in your mouth. Do you understand?"

"Ray..she is turning blue"

I couldn't breath and I am incapable of making a comprehencing thought. There is no sound, but my ears are making a weird beeping noise.

"Do you understand?"

I tried to nod my head but his large hands has restricted all movements.

But I think I was successful because after two seconds he let go. I gasped and coughed. I scooted as far as I can from Ray, even knowing it's futile, he can catch me within seconds. But these are survival instincts there is no logic in them.

"Good" he said to me and turned to Dex "What are you waiting for, move the fucking jeep Dex."

This time Dex didn't argue, maybe he is worried for his life from Ray too, he can kill anyone at any time. Dex on other hand seems better of two. I should have manipulated him when I had chance. But I have to try, I can't give up, I will find chance again. I just have to wait for it.

As soon as we hit the road I turned toward window, but they are tinted dark black, I doubt anyone can see. But where the hell all people are, why there is no one on road. I shouldn't have come so early in morning but mojo….Oh my god… he is there all alone..oh god he gonna die. I was hypervelenting as soon as I realised there is no hope for mojo, he is tiny little pup.

"What's wrong with her" Dex asked he must have noticed changed in my breathing.

"I think she is accepting her situation now." To hell with him, accepting my ass. They don't know how strong I am. Only thing stopping me to tell him the same is my burning throat, it hurts every time I breath. It will take some time to restore my speaking ability. Also I don't think there is any point in talking at moment, till the time Ray is here, things are not gonna be in my favour. I have to get Dex alone, that's my chance. I will not think about mojo, I have to shut him forever.

"Ray…"

"yah.."

"Umm..do you think we should put something on her eyes, I mean she will see the way."

"Don't worry about it, she will not be out." I bit my lip to hold my smile, I need this, I him to think he is smarter than me. I will be out again.

I can see from corner of my eyes, Ray is watching me. I tried to pretend about pain in my throat, not much to pretend as it hurts pretty bad, but I don't want him to have any idea, what I am upto.

We drove around 30 minute and all this time I was thinking about mojo, even though I promised I wont. We reached to perimeter of a property, there is this huge gate where Dex stopped and punched a number, which I registered in my memory.

"She is watching the code" Dex said,

"Let her, we will change it again." There goes my hope, I bit my lip and turned toward window again but I saw Ray smiling from corner of my eyes. I turned toward him and looked directly in his eyes. He is smiling, he knows, he knows what I am doing, I can see it in his eyes.

"Welcome home love" he said it like we are married couple returning from honeymoon. But I know he is playing the game I started.

Dex stopped the jeep. "I am calling everyone on 3rd floor, demo room." He said to Ray than he turned to me and then again to Ray "Do you need help."

Ray laughed "Don't worry Dex, We will be there in 5 minutes."

Once Dex left. Ray turned to me. "So, no talking only walking, can you do that."

"To hell with you" I know it was not smart choice but its involentery response, couldn't control it before it came out. Its what happens when you live on streets.

"That's what I thought" he started removing his T-shirt, then I remembered his threat. I tried to scoot away but in he had me by throat within seconds. His big fingers pried open my mouth and his t Shirt was stuffed in. Even though full time I was pulling it out with my hands but he pushed me hard in windows and pulled my ponytail out of my hair before I can understand what's going on he put my hands behind me and folded ponytail on it. I know I can pull it off easily. But he knows that too he took the shoe string and bound me with it in Cris cross pattern. Fucker knows what he is doing, I won't be able to get it off.

"There nicely done" and he pushed his t Shirt more into my already filled mouth. "Now are you gonna walk or shall I carry you." I kicked him hard but again didn't had the effect I wanted. This guy is just maseels, I can see a barely deep small pink line on his ribs where I had pushed my knife on him. It wasn't deep enough.

"Okay carry it is." He opened his door n came towards mine. I scooted to other side n tried to open his side of door but he is already opened my door n pulled me towards him by my legs.

I went into panic. I can't let this happen, I am kicking with all my energy, and my hyperventilating with my mouth stuffed is bad. He must have noticed my breathing problems because he pulled me up and hold my face in his hands.

"Hey. Hey it's okay,...shhhh. clam down." I started shaking my head to convey what I wanted to say and he understood.

"It's gonna happen love..." My whole body was shaking with panic. "Hey shhhh.. listen to me." He took hold of my shoulder and put my hairs behind my ears. It seems like sweet gesture but it was terrifying for he has my attention now which he wanted.

"Listen to me girl. I am not trying to scare you, I am trying to prepare you for what about to come. Whatever happens from the moment we go in is on us. You didn't have a choice in any of it. Your old life is over out of those gates, the sooner you accept it the better will be for you." No I won't accept it no matter what. I will find my way back to my life.

"Stubborn" he said when he saw my determination and pulled me down from the Jeep.

"I am allowing you a second chance to think, I am giving option of walking, to have some dignity I will count to three if you start walking good. Otherwise I will choose for you. And know this I don't give second chance usually."

"One" I know I don't have any choice. He is going to take me in but he is right, there is some dignity in walking but at the same time it's one step towards accepting this reality.

"Two" I know, its not like I have choice. Still I will not walk on my own distruction

He didn't say three. Maybe he has seen my resolve. He just shake his head and throw me over his shoulder.

I didn't fight, its bit of shock and reality becoming solid in my consinces. It's not like fighting would have had any desired effect. Still if I would have faught I wouldn't feel guilty.

At least I should have tried but I was in too much shock.

Once we reached inside I thought he is gonna put me down but he took me all 3 floor up in the room dex has told.

I can hear people talking and my mind is coming all kinds of horrific scenarios that can happen inside of that room. I started shaking with fear.

"Shhh... Nothing is gonna happen. We are here just to talk."

He opened the room door and dropped me inside but kept hold of my shoulder.

I saw Dex seating with his head on his hand and the moment he was me, I guess there was pity on his eyes.

"Ray please take that Shirt off of her mouth and give her some water."

Ray turned me to face him. "Are you gonna be good girl"

Good girl my ass. I am gonna kill these basterds. He just shock his head and laughed like he have heard everything I am thinking.

He took glass full of water and held to my lips. I don't know whether I want to drink or not. If I don't drink its shows I am still rebelling which I want them to know but if don't god knows what's their plan. Whether they going to feed me or not. What if I didn't get water for days than I will be regretting this. I need my strength. I took a sip of water and than I couldn't stop. I didn't even know I was thirsty

"So shoe string WAS useful." Dex said from corner seat of table

"That's because she is in shock not fighting much and I am good with ropes or shoe string.

Ray turned and winked at me "let's go"

He moved with my biceps in his hands I had no choice but stamble all the way to the table

I see two more people seating around table.

"What happened" the youngest one asked to Ray

"Dex.. why don't you do the honour"

"See I didn't know anyone was there. It's so fucking early in morning. I went to take care of that Bob. And than when I thought everything is done well. She pops up out of a dumpster. All I could think was, not to let her go. And she hold this stupid knife, so close to herself. For a moment I thought she is attempting suicide. But no she threatened me to kill me. By than I have realised things were out of hand and than Ray showed up. I didn't wanted her here. I told Ray not to bring her home."

"Than what you wanted Dex. Do you wanted me to kill her so it won't be on your consince"

"No. I didn't plan any of this but we could have threatened her and has a guy keeping watch on her."

"Yes please I will not talk. I don't care..."again Ray held my throat before I can finish.

"Not a word or that t Shirt goes in your mouth again." He held my throat and kept talking to Dex

"You seriously think threatening her will work. She threatened you and gutted me. It won't work. That's why I told you to bring her home."

The oldest one in group looked at me "Is she virgin?"

I gasped loudly. I know what's going to happen now. I started to struggle in his hand.

Dex put his hands on his face again like he was dreading for this moment more than me.

"It doesn't matter Tom. She is not selling kind. She is more trouble than most master cares for." Ray said

"That's why I told you not to bring her home." Dex said

"What are we here for. We can train her." Youngest one said

"Yes we can Dan. But the problem is she is too smart she won't break. She will choose death over it. And if a master makes a laps in control she will runaway. Target will be back on our heads."

"So get her disposed. It's safe n easy"

"Please Tom for god sake. There has to be other options." Dex said

"Like what Dex. You both should have disposed her than and there only."

"We can keep her here Tom. She might be able to help Flo."

"Flo have been here long. We all think of her as our mother Dex. She is new blood I can't guarantee about her safety. I don't watch my guys all the time. It's a huge risk to keep her in a house where every guys job is to fuck women's."

Ray turned to me still my throat in his hands. He looked at me long and than he turned towards every one.

"It's won't be a risk." And he let go of my throat and my biceps. "I am claiming her."

I don't know the full extent of his words but I know it's bad.

Dex reaction was most surprising "You what?, You can't use her like trials and throw her away." I thought everyone is distracted in discussion so I tried to step one step away to see if I have any chance of running but no the moment I tried to move Ray had me back on my place without even turning towards me. This guy has eyes in back as well.

"I am not planning on trial Dex. I am serious. I am claiming her from now on."

"Nooo.." Ray turned to me with anger filled eyes as soon as I spoke. I don't care what he wants, I am not gonna follow his stupid orders.

"It's the best solution I guess." Tom said and got up from table like I didn't said anything.

Dex was last one to get up from table. He looked at Ray angryly "I don't trust you." I know it's my chance. I filled my eyes with tears the best I could. "Please Dex. Please I beg you don't let this happen. Please you claim me. I will be with you. I will do what you say." Ray's anger is raidating from his body. "Even now she is meniplating you. And you say you don't trust me brother. The only good thing I learnt from father is commitment."

"I am not stupid Ray. I know she is trying to play me but she has a good heart. She was trying to save her pup that's why she pops out of that dumpster, otherwise I wouldn't have noticed. But I know you too, you are all about glory n playboy lifestyle than why are you doing this."

"I am doing this for you Dex. You know Tom would have pushed for disposing her and I know what it will do to you. I know you can't handle her. Dan is way to fucking young, to understand what she is playing, all he is capable of is fucking and Tom would dispose her before sunset. So yes I am the only choice you have."

Seems like Dex got his answers because he turned to leave and my panic started to set in.

"Nooo Dex please..." He turned with sad eyes "I am sorry love but he is right. It's the only best option you have."

"Nooo...Dexx.." I screamed on top of my lungs.

Ray held my jaw in his hands so tight that I couldn't scream

"He is not Dex anymore. From now on every man in this house is Sir to you. Do you understand?"

I was filled with anger so much so I hadn't had any rational thought. I couldn't think smartly.

I just spit on his face.

He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again I saw the monster in him.

"Gards" he yelled and two big guys stood beside us within seconds.

"Take her to chamber 3. Put her in, keep controls on 2. Update me once she is in."

"Yes sir. How long."

"15 minutes." Ray pushed me towards Gard's. Even though in full panic I just couldn't stop fighting.

"I will kill you. You mother fucker." I yelled. When Gard's started pulling me away from him.

When Gard's open the chamber door it was not what I was expecting. I thought it would be a dark dirty empty room but this is not room its a bid steel pipe. I don't know what it's for but all the steel spikes inside shows its a torture chamber. Are they going to crush me to death. Noo Ray said 15 minutes. I won't waste my energy on fighting these Gard's. I will be smart from now on. I didn't fight Gard's as they pushed me inside and closed the door.

The door has small opening from where I can see the is no space in this chamber to bend down or sit or eve twist and spikes are just pushing bearly in my body, I can spend 15 minutes on this.

That's when I heard a beep and a electric jolt took my breath away. The moment it stopped I heard a blood cardling scream from myself. And it continued electric jolt lasted 2 seconds I believe and I get to scream for 5 second before the next jolt. I screamed and sceeamed there was no end to my pain. These was no point of saving my energy. I am standing just because these spike are holding me in place. By the end of 15 minutes my teeth was chattering I was screaming but my voice was hardly there. I think I was about to pass-out that's when I saw Ray coming towards me.

"How much time remaining" he asked Gard's

"A minute and half sir"

A load sob left me. Its was so pathetic that even Ray took pity on me and told Gard's to stop

He came to me and looked from opening of chamber gate.

"Are you ready to apologise for what you did?" He asked in softest voice. Like he is here to help me. But am I sorry. All the time I thought that there is some humanity in him that made him stop this torture but no he wants to prove he won the game. But my pride is too much to accept this fact.

I looked down but kept my pride up. He understood my decision. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose like I am the one torturing him.

When he spoke again his voice was devoid of all emotions

"Start"

And that word did it. I broke "I am sorr.." but before I can complete my apology jolt took my breath away and I screamed. But I heard him say "too late love"

And it continued again. I screamed inside the chamber and he was pacing out side.

I didn't notice when it stopped but when gard opened the chamber gate suddenly I hit the floor. I didn't feel any pain of getting hurt I felt the cool tile comforting.

"Shit" Ray said as soon as I hit the floor.

He held my head in his hands and punched gard on his node. "I am sorry boss"

"Get my bag from dungeon and I want soup and water in my room."

The gard with bloody nose apologised again and left. Other gard came to pick me up but Ray told him to fuck off. Ray pulled my hands free knot of shoe string than took my ponytail and put it back on my hair.

It's a good thing he didn't asked me whether I want to walk or be carried. I would have been ashemed to beg him to carry me.

He pulled me up in his arms this time instead of throwing me over his shoulder.

I was bearly concious. It was like watching a film.

We took a elevator to 9th floor. Elevator door opened to a suite. He took me inside and put me on bed. My body is numb still paralysed from the torture he put me through. He folded my hands on my stomach. Than he looked at me for long time before speaking.

"It's will take about 20-30 minutes to restore your body functions. I suggest you rest and try not be stupid for the rest of the day. I am gonna take a bath now. Try to rest."

And he went directly in bathroom. Even though my body is not working but my mind became full alert when he left for bath. It's my chance, it's just elevator, and there is no door no lock. I have try, but no matter how strong my mind is, my body is not. I am unable to move even my toes.

He came out sooner than I expected. He was just in towel and I turned my head the other way because he was looking way too perfect in that towel. Even with scar on his ribs he is perfect.

Wait did I just moved my head.

"How are you feeling" I tried to give him a sarcastic reply but my mouth is dry there is no sound.

"All will be back, don't worry." That's when elevator beeped and gard came in with a bag and water.

Than a women entered with try full of food.

"Flo, what are you doing here."

"I tricked gards to tell me what's going on when early morning all my kids disappeared in demo room."

She put the try on side table beside me. "Hello sweetheart." She said to me.

"She is not well Flo, not talking at moment." Ray told her, fucking lier didn't tell her it's because of him.

"Why what happened?...Did Tom gave her hard time." her voice was full of concerns. Like she really care what happens to me. But I know it's not true, it must be some mind game. Otherwise how can a women be good and caring and still be a part of it willingly.

"Nothing you need to worry about Flo, and truly for once Tom was very supportive." Flo turned to me again and patted my head, like a mother will do to a sick child.

"Take rest dear, I will talk to you later."

Then she turned to Ray and hugged him. "Congratulations dear"

Oh my god, has she lost her mind.

"It's too soon for that Flo"

"I am happy for you, my big bad ass boy has finally found someone."

"Oh my god Flo, I have never seen you cuss"

"I am too happy to care" than she patted his cheek "Let me know if you need any help" she said and left the room.

Ray was smiling and shaking his head when he turned toward me. My face must have been showing my anger because he said "She means well." Like a justification.

Then he came to bed and sat beside me "Can you move your hands?" I tried it's not working "Maybe just fingers." I tried there is somewhat movement but not completely controlled. He pulled me up in seating position and took a candy out of his pocket and put it in my mouth

"Just chew it, don't swallow. It will help you with energy n you voice both."

He took the plate from the try Flo has left and started putting food on it. My stomach decide to humiliate me with rumble. Ray turned to me with a smile. "Once you are done with that candy. I will feed you."

It didn't take long for my mouth to return back to normal. I was rolling half chewed candy all over in my mouth. But at the same time my anger and frustration also returned. I am getting impatient, I need to do something, and I can't give up trying.

"Whhhhhhhhh…..ahh" I tried to talk but all it did was to make me more frustrated.

"Wait a little more, than you can fight all you want." He knows, I am frustrated. He put down his plate and got one more ready for me.

Do I want to eat. Yes I am hungry but if I eat his food, it will be accepting my situation but whats the point in rebelling, I am not able to move my toe let alone runaway. I need enery so I need the food.

Once he sat beside me I tried to speak again "I..w..illllllll …..meee" all I wanted to say I will feed myself but it wasn't coherent enough.

He didn't say anything about my broken speech. Either he didn't understand or just ignoring my request.

First he put water bottle to my lips which I drank greedily. Than he put spool full of soup to my lips. I just need to remember its not my choice. My body is not working and its not humiliating that I am having food from my captor's hand.

It took me few seconds to convince myself but spoon was still waiting on my lips. I looked him in eyes to see his intentions but there was nothing, not even the monster I have seen before. May be there is a different side of him, a nice one. No I can't think like that. He is the one who has kidnapped me, he is who put in that torture chamber. I will remind myself every time I feel differently.

I decided to have my food first, than I will deal with him once I have my energy. As soon as I took a sip of soup, I was grateful that I decided to eat. Its nicely cooked hot n sour soup with buttery and creamy flavor to it. It taste amazingly good.

"Flo's food is addictive." Ray said to me when he saw how much I liked the soup. And that spoiled the soup for me. I am not here for addictive food. I wanted to tell him, to take his food and fuck off but I didn't have voice and yes food is what I need for energy but I don't care about taste.

He didn't talk after that, just kept feeding me. Once I was finished. He put plate on tray and took it inside. Again as soon as he left the room I tried to move, now hands are fully back to normal but my lags didn't. Even if I try to get away I won't be able to go far before they catch me. I was trying to revive my leg when he came out.

"So hands started working, I see"

"I want to go home" he pinched the bride of his nose as soon as I started speaking.

"I was hoping your voice come late or never."

"I don't care what you want. I need to go home. You won't get away with this, people know me. I belong to a big rich family." I am a good lier, and I don't have family or any kind of money but it's a smart choice.

"You should have thought this throw love. Rice girls doesn't pops out of dumpster and defiantly have people to walk their pets." He is right I didn't thought this throw. And Mojo god I miss him.

"Where is your pet now?"

"I don't know?"

"You think he will be fine by himself?"

"To hell with you Ray, don't pretend like you care?" I was on venge of tears. I greeted my teeth to stop them. I will not cry, I won't let him have this power over me.

I was too busy controlling my emotion that I didn't notice he came and sat beside me. I tried to scoot away but he held my head by my hairs. And when I looked into his eyes, the monster was back into them.

"This was the last time you took my name. Do it again, and chamber 3 will look like a child play to you." I won't deny that I was scared. He was truly monster. And for once I was smart enough not to say anything to provoke him.

He let go of my hair and standup again.

"From now on you will call me master, and already told you everyone else in house is sir to you" I had a fitting reply for his statement but I bit my lip to keep it in. it's not smart, I am no match for him ever if I fight I will lose.

He is looking down at me, assessing my each and every move. I looked away from him. First because his intensity was too much to bear and second I didn't want him to see what I am planning. I took a deep breath to control my anger. But his next words broke my composer.

"Your name is Silver from now on."

"MY NAME IS HOPE." I yelled loudly

He came toward me like angry tornado. This time my legs were on myside, I twisted in bed to go to other side but he pulled me back by my hair. Within seconds he had me laying on bed, with my head dangling outside of bed and his hands pushing hard on my throat.

"Hope died, outside of those gates. Now you are sliver, my little kitten."

My anger was no match for his. Within seconds I was out of breath, throwing my hands and legs was no use. For a second I thought he is gonna kill me on this bed.

But he did let go. I was coughing and shaking on bed. I didn't try to run, I was too scared for that.

He went to his bag, and my fear turned into panic. I didn't want to know torture device he has planned for me next. I run this time. But before I can even reach elevator he had me by my hair again. I screamed in frustration.

He throw me on bed, he has steel handcuffs in his hands. I was truly out of my bravery.

"Please don't…" it was first weakness I showed. It made him pause but didn't stop him from putting cuffs on my hand. He pulled me up on bed and put other side of hand cuff on iron frame of bed and locked it.

"I am going to say this once Silver." I flinched when he took that name. That didn't stop him though "You better start accepting facts. Your old life is over. Now if you behave your life will be easier, the more you fight, the more difficult your life will be."

I gritted my teeth so I won't say anything.

He went to bedside table and took a pill. Came back to me with pill in one hand and water bottle in other.

Oh my god. He is giving me before pill. He planned to rape me.

"its just a sleeping pill. I need a proper sleep, it was so fucking morning when Dex called and don't want to disturbed with your tantrums."

My tantrums, God I hate him so much. I am angry and frustrated and scared but still I kept my mouth shut.

When I didn't open my mouth long. He had enough

"Are we gonna do this the hard way, Sliver" I flinched again. More than anything I hate that name. I didn't know when I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him. I only realized when he took my chin in his hand and turned my face towards him.

"Is that your decision?" His voice was rough, like he is keeping his anger also in check.

When I didn't say anything, he exhaled loudly. "Open your eyes." And for once I did what he asked for. He wiped my cheek and it was wet, I didn't realized I had tears in my eyes.

"Take it easy on yourself" he said and held pill to me.

I hate that I am not fighting. I hate more that I am weak-physically I am no match to him.

I took the pill from his hand and swallowed it before I feel worse about myself.


End file.
